


Bitten by Paranoia

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse, Bad Ending, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Don't Read This, Graphic Description, Horror, M/M, Mentioned Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall, Mentioned Ji Changmin | Q, Mentioned Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), Mentioned Lee Sangyeon, Murder, Other, Past Character Death, Stabbing, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: after eric was found after murdering someone, sunwoo has lived in constant paranoia.orsunwoo is pushed to his limits and also the absolute worst.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 25





	Bitten by Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Help Me Feel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437690) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> the ships are very minor and the sunwoo x eric is nonexistent by the way. sorry :/ anyway this is pretty fucked lol and I'm very sorry but people wanted it in the comments of the first part so gotta do what the "fans" want lol. leave hate comments if you want idc.

in the dead of the night, not a single soul could be found awake. the pitch-black dormitory could be found completely silent, aside from the snores of the leader in his bed. long days and countless hours of practicing tired them all out, so getting home consisted of eating and immediately sleeping. some of them couldn't say that they knew what the other's rooms looked like besides their very own. 

everyone was asleep, peacefully sleeping with no dreams in their mind from the pure dead tiredness of them all. well, almost all of them. one of the 11 had been unlucky enough to have dreams if they could even be classified as that. every night, sunwoo had a reoccurring nightmare about one of his groupmates. the nightmare would wake him up in a cold sweat, every night making him more paranoid of the other member, eric. 

3 months ago, eric was found lying on top of the lifeless body of their past member juyeon. it was discovered that eric murdered juyeon that same night, 13 minutes before he was discovered to be exact. the crime was covered up by the members for the sake of their personal lives and careers. they all pretended as though they moved on, at least all of them but sunwoo did. 

ever since that night, sunwoo was left peering over his shoulder in utter fear of the younger. he could feel the dread build inside of his stomach anytime he was in a room alone with him, no matter what. it didn't help that sunwoo and eric argued before juyeon died, it only made him further believe that eric had plans to kill him next. along with his nightmares, sunwoo feared that each day would be his last. sometimes, he considered leaving the group to get away from eric. 

but, sunwoo couldn't leave his best friend alone in the group, chanhee. sunwoo loved chanhee with his whole being, he didn't know if it was platonic or not anymore. he didn't think much about it, nothing but the fact that he couldn't live without him if he were to leave the group. 

"sunwoo, we're on in five." chanhee said in his usual melodic voice, looking to sunwoo who was currently deep into thought. he lightly patted sunwoo's cheek, catching his attention that way, and then repeated himself. with unfocused eyes, sunwoo nodded and chanhee then left him alone. 

sunwoo didn't know what he would do, he knew he was declining in his performance as an idol. changmin had let him know that he was messing up choreographies in practice way too often, and he even practiced later than required. it never worked, and he knew exactly why. you never did perform well if you were living in constant paranoia that someone you lived with was going to murder you one day. either way, sunwoo walked onto the stage, hoping that he wouldn't fuck up the choreography again. 

~~

"woo-ah, are you okay? you've been acting distant." chanhee inquired, taking a bite out of the sandwich he bought for the two of them to eat after practice. he looked over to the younger, grabbing onto his cold hand to gain his attention again. 

"i'm okay.." sunwoo began, looking up to chanhee and immediately felt guilty for lying. "no, no i'm not okay actually. ever since that night, i've been so scared of eric." he felt a huge weight fall off his shoulders after finally admitting it, but felt burdened again when chanhee frowned. 

"sunwoo.. why didn't you tell me? trust me, i'm scared of him too, he often scares me when i get up for late-night snacks." chanhee gave sunwoo a quick hug and let go, looking down at the sandwich on the table. "i can't tell you the number of times i thought i was going to die by the hands of him." 

sunwoo felt his heart shatter at thought of chanhee being left alone to fear his life, he wished he could protect him those nights. that's the very moment that sunwoo had gotten a very terrible idea put into his mind on how to protect himself, and the people he loved from the blood-covered hands of eric. they would never have to fear for their lives ever again because of him. 

~~

night had fallen once again, darkness swallowing each corner of the dormitory, just like it did every night. sunwoo was awake, wide awake, he hadn't even tried to sleep that night what-so-ever. he was waiting, waiting for the perfect timing to finish his plan that had been in motion for two weeks. when he heard the same squeaky bedroom door open, he knew it was only now that he could finish the job. 

sunwoo left the comfort of his bed, and then his dorm room that he shared with hwall. he walked past the other bedroom doors, entering the kitchen where he would retrieve his utensil of choice, a kitchen knife. when he looked into the kitchen, there stood the very person he stayed up for, eric. much to sunwoo's dismay, eric heard him approaching, that or heard him obtain the knife. 

"sunwoo? is that you? i can't see you that well in the darkness." eric spoke quietly, walking away from sunwoo to turn on the light above the stove so he could see sunwoo. when the light reached sunwoo, eric was frozen where he stood in fear. "sunwoo, what are you going to use that for?" 

sunwoo ignored his question, walking closer to eric by the stove, wielding the knife into the light. "you have a plan, don't you? you are going to kill us off one by one, so you can have the spotlight of the group and get all of the attention." he said in a low voice, stepping closer to eric, who began to step back away from him. 

"no- that's not it at all let me-" eric spoke frantically, raising his hands up in front of him, about to push sunwoo away from him. sunwoo quickly interrupted him, using his free hand to shove eric's hands away. 

"i won't let you get away with your plan, i'll be the one to stop you." he then kicked eric's ankles, causing him to trip over his own feet and fall to the ground. eric looked up at sunwoo in complete fear, attempting to stand back up and run away from him. sunwoo leaned over, grabbing onto one of eric's ankles to drag him towards him, eric attempting to grab a chair but failed. 

"sunwoo, please let me explain, i don't want to hurt you please-" eric had then begun to beg, tears already streaming down his cheeks as sunwoo's grip on his ankle tightened. he tried to crawl away from the older, all of his attempts left in vain as he couldn't outsmart or overpower sunwoo. he didn't stop trying until he felt a sharp pain of sunwoo stomping onto his calves, along with his kneecaps. 

"shut up. you'll wake up the others, and who do you think they'll believe in this situation?" sunwoo growled, continuing to stomp in eric's knees as he laid there helpless. "the one who could be defending himself, or the murderer?" 

eric only continued to sob, pleads and begs for mercy leaving his lips after every sob. he couldn't count how many times he had already apologized to sunwoo, hoping that maybe he could change his mind. "sunwoo-hyung.. im so sorry i never wanted to kill juyeon, i will never be able to properly live with myself ever again. please let me be better." 

sunwoo didn't listen, all of the words being dismissed as though he was a small bee buzzing past his ear. he leaned down and grabbed onto eric's arm, yanking him upwards to make him look at him. "i told you to shut up, now listen or i'll cut out your tongue." he threatened, putting the knife up to eric's lips, lightly pressing it onto them. keeping his grip on eric's arm, he threw him back onto the harsh cold kitchen floor and put his foot against eric's head. 

"you fucking ruined my life. stop your pathetic crying, it's not going to work on me." sunwoo snarled, pressing his foot against eric harder as he spoke, pulling up on his arm at the same time. he didn't feel satisfied until he heard the snapping sound of eric's shoulder dislocating. a shout of pain left eric, only to be drowned out by sunwoo shoving his head back against the floor. 

eric's breathing begun to get labored, his tears falling onto the floor along with slobber from his mouth. he couldn't see any more hope left of surviving this night unless someone walked into the kitchen, but even then he didn't think sunwoo would stop. his pleads for mercy slowly stopped, and his cries became silent and less of sobs. 

only then could eric understand the feeling of giving up on survival entirely, just as juyeon must have that night. he was numb to the feeling of sunwoo cursing at him, it didn't even hurt anymore at that point. he wasn't sure when it happened, but he was turned onto his back and sunwoo was crawling on top of him. 

"you've landed yourself as dead when you plunged that knife into juyeon," sunwoo spoke, holding up his knife, pressing it to eric's throat. he stared into eric's emotionless and tear-filled eyes, not even then did he think to give eric another chance at life. "i could make this short, or long, i don't know yet. i did smash in your kneecaps, and dislocate your shoulder." 

sunwoo smiled, an almost innocent smile, but all innocence was gone the moment he looked back at eric. he traveled his knife from eric's throat and to his chest, moving the blade so it's point pressed against eric's shirt. without hesitation, sunwoo lifted the knife and plunged it into eric's soft skin, blood immediately ruining the shirt he wore. eric's entire body tensed, and he wanted to scream, but he couldn't. 

sunwoo's hand immediately covered eric's mouth, stopping any kind of noise that could come from his mouth. eric wasn't screaming, or making any kind of noise that would wake anyone up, even though he kept his hand there. "this is how juyeon felt, isn't it a terrible way to go? don't you think?" he said in a mocking voice, pulling the knife from out of eric. 

his eyes looked up from the stab wound and to eric's eyes, that had no shine to them. it didn't take very long for eric to start coughing, blood leaving his mouth with each cough. the coughs were violent, each one making his stab wound feel as though it was being stretched wide open. some of the blood landed on sunwoo's shirt, of course pissing him off. "look what you did, all you do is ruin everything, don't you?" 

sunwoo then shoved the knife into eric's flesh again, all air leaving eric's lungs for a moment. he gasped for air, only for his airways to clog with blood once again, causing more coughing. eric had begun to cry again, tears streaming down his cheeks continuously as more stab wounds were put into his flesh. 

eric's coughing became persistent, almost messing up a few of sunwoo's stabs. he gasped for air once again, starting to choke on the blood in his throat. then, all of the sudden there was silence. not a single sound left eric afterward, not even a quiet sob or plead for mercy. 

sunwoo then pressed his hand up to eric's lips, feeling for any kind of breath leaving them. when there was no air, and eric's eyes started to roll back he knew that was gone and that his job was done. maybe sunwoo should've felt some kind of remorse for what he did, but he didn't feel anything at all for eric. and so, he stood up off of eric's corpse and dropped the knife down next to his body. he began to wipe the blood on his hands onto a paper towel he fetched from the countertop. 

then, the kitchen light turned on, and sunwoo froze in his place. he slowly turned around to see who it was that just caught him in the crime scene, and he felt his heart drop at the sight of the witness. 

chanhee. 

chanhee looked at sunwoo with tired eyes, then slowly to the floor where eric's body lay. he was about to scream but sunwoo rushed to cover up his mouth with his bloodied hand, muting the sound. chanhee forced sunwoo's hands off of him, wiping his lips of any blood that got on them, not bothering with the blood on his cheeks. 

"chanhee-hyung, i did it for you. i did it for all of us." sunwoo said as he placed himself in front of chanhee who didn't dare to look him in the eye. slowly, sunwoo put his hand onto chanhee's cheek and pulled him in for a kiss, a kiss that chanhee did not return. "i love you.." 

chanhee put his hand onto sunwoo's chest, gently pushing sunwoo away from him. he looked over at eric's body, slowly walking over to him. he squatted down beside the body, putting his pale hand up against eric's cold cheek. "he was so young. i'll miss the idea of what i thought he was. i'll miss the eric he pretended to be." 

chanhee then stood up and looked down at eric's body, turning to look at sunwoo who stood there dumbly. "sunwoo, i won't kiss you. i won't touch you, i won't do anything for you until a very long time from now." he said coldly, breaking eye contact with sunwoo. "just because he killed juyeon didn't mean you had to get rid of him too, you probably have no clue what was going on in his mind." 

with that, chanhee began to leave the kitchen but stopped before he could walk down the hall. "i'm leaving the group, i'm not covering up another crime. maybe we'll meet again, that's if you're not in prison for life." he spoke, not turning around to even look in sunwoo's direction before he walked down the hall. sunwoo could only assume he was going to pack his things, he knew chanhee wasn't going to be staying there that night. 

sunwoo fell to his knees, covering his face with his bloodied hands. he started to cry, he couldn't believe what he had just done because of hatred and paranoia. for some time, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of sunwoo's sobs. that was until... 

"who's awake? i-" jacob walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes gently as he did. when he opened his eyes, the next sound to leave him was a scream of utter horror, the sound echoing throughout the entire dormitory.

**Author's Note:**

> I put the original work as an inspiration cause I'm dumb and new to working this website lol.


End file.
